


vermillion despair

by grapesoda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapesoda/pseuds/grapesoda
Summary: I woke up in a hotel room that rocked gently.A sheet of light poured from the singular window placed high on the opposing wall,illuminating the entire room with a yellow glow.While I would normally find this scene peaceful,my body was filled with chilling, unsettling dread.There was no rational reason behind it, but I couldn't shake it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> before you read!!!  
> i want to explain the format of this! i decided to try to imitate the visual novel style of the games instead of regular narrative. so, the key is like this:  
> italics = thoughts  
> regular = speech  
> bold = titles  
> i thought it would make the story more interesting?? and i mean, a lot of people like the ‘let’s play’ of DR, so this is like the same thing!  
> also, it was surprisingly difficult to write this in narrative form. there was so much dialogue that it was getting awkward, and first person is not my fav pov to write in.  
> i got this idea though, and i was super excited! i hope you guys like it as much as i do!

**Yuu Teshima:**  

_I woke up in a hotel room that rocked gently, just unstable enough to be noticed. A sheet of light poured from the singular window placed high on the opposing wall, illuminating the entire room with a yellow glow._

_While I would normally find this scene peaceful, my body was filled with chilling, unsettling dread. There was no rational reason behind it, but I couldn't shake it._

_I rose from the hotel bed anxiously and headed for the room's one door. Outside I found myself in an impossibly long hallway lined with doors, most likely leading to rooms similar to the one I woke up in. It was silent._

_I turned to step down the hallway, into the darkness, when the door directly across from mine slowly opened. A girl curiously peeked out, staring down the hallway before noticing me. Her hair caught my eye immediately._

_She had two platinum braids resting on each shoulder, trailing down past her chest. Her roots were just the opposite - completely black, like the pupil of an eye. I had never seen anything like it._

 

> **???:** Ah, hello!

_She stepped out of her room and pushed the door closed. Everything about her was unfamiliar. She let out a small laugh._

 

> **???:** You look so surprised!
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** I’m honestly just confused.

_I had no idea where to begin - waking up in this place, no memory of how I got here, the feeling of dread crawling on my skin._

 

> **???:** Well, I’m Eri! Eri Mizushima. Ultimate Hair Stylist!

_That explained her hair anyway._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** Do you know what's going on here?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** I was going to ask you! I heard some people talking earlier, but I was too afraid to leave my room...but I told myself I had to come out, face my fears, embrace the day! So I pushed open my door with all my heart, and there you were!

_I stared at her blankly. She didn't have any answers, but it was good to hear that she heard other people. There were so many rooms in this hallway...being alone would be creepy, to say the least._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** So...what now?

_She scanned the hallway seriously._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** You heard voices right? There has to be other people then. They could be from Hope’s Peak too. Or at least know what is going on.
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Well...I don’t see anyone...but they must be here! Let’s go!

_Eri bounced on her heels excitedly. She pointed down the darkened hallway and began walking. Despite my uneasiness, I end up following._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** You never told me your talent.
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Ultimate Editor.
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Sounds boring.

_Eri laughed. I shrugged. It was boring, if I'm being honest. It wasn't a passion of mine or even a dedication, it was simply what I was good at. But I didn't feel the need to explain this to Eri. The uneasiness was back again, more vicious this time, tearing through my lungs and stomach. We passed door after door, with no evidence of stopping._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** This boat must be huge!

_A boat. Of course it was a boat. The gentle rocking was the ocean waves._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** It's strange...
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Maybe it’s one of those giant luxury cruise boats! I've always wanted to ride one.

_Eri grinned. Her suggestion was definitely a possibility...only a cruise ship could be this large._

_A voice spoke up behind us._

 

> **???:** Hey! Wait!

_I turned my head. A girl had emerged from a door several feet back. Her fawn hair swung behind her, trailing at least halfway down her back. She wore a bright smile._

 

> **???:** Who are you two? What’s going on here?

_I could ask her the same. We introduced ourselves to her._

 

> **???:** I’m Izumi Hamasaki, Ultimate Surfer. It’s so weird we’re all here!

_Izumi had on a flowing cropped shirt with the clear ties of a bikini around her neck and a long slitted skirt that ended just above her ankles. On one ankle was a tie of thread and a bell that jingled when she walked. She appeared harmless enough._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** We are looking for the others!

_Izumi’s eyes widened._ _She was immediately energized._

 

> **Izumi Hamasaki:** There are others? How many?
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Eri says she heard voices. We haven’t seen anyone though, except for you.

_Izumi nodded. We continued walking, and a few minutes later we stumbled upon something interesting._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Look!

_A few feet ahead of us was a pair of elevators. I found myself both relieved and filled with apprehension. I had no idea what could be ahead._

_Eri, on the other hand, bounded up to the elevators and slapped the up arrow._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** How do you know to go up?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Only good things can be up!  

_She beamed. The elevator opened with a quiet ting._

_I noticed the buttons right away. Each one was completely smashed beyond use, except for the three and four. The three was darkened, indicating that we were on that floor._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** I guess its good you chose up.

_For the first time I noticed worry in her eyes. She smiled weakly and pressed '4.'_

 

_As the elevator opened, I squinted against the light pouring through. I had gotten used to the heavy darkness of the hallway. Eri shielded her eyes with her hand and stepped out ahead of Izumi and me._

_We were greeted with a wide open space, similar to a hotel lobby. There were two long, polished desks on either wall, and behind them posters for different cruises. Ahead of us was a lounge area lit in a circle of light that came from above. And even past that was a solid wall with many sets of swinging doors._

_The thing that grabbed my attention first was the lounge. A small group of people sitting on the couches surrounding a rectangular glass table. One of them stood up when we approached._

_It was a girl. She was taller than me, with deep black hair cut in a straight black bob. She wasn’t smiling._

 

> **???:** Three more.

_Eri immediately ran up to her and Izumi followed, leaving me a few feet behind. I watched them go and wondered if either had any sense of danger at all. When I got up to the group, I counted five people there, in various states of confusion._

 

> **???:** I'm Katsumi Miura, Ultimate Chess Player. What are your names?

_I introduced myself to her and Izumi and Eri followed. Katsumi nodded. She stood completely straight, with her arms loosely crossed_.

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** So, we are all Ultimates then...

_There was some security in knowing these people were my peers, but I also wondered why we were all gathered here._

_On the couch closest to Katsumi, another person stood up. Her skin was dark like rosewood, almost completely black, and her hair was separated into hundreds of small braids. She had pinned them up into two buns on top of her head, and adjusted one slightly as she spoke._

 

> **???:** My name's Sanaa. Sanaa Okoye.

_Despite her foreign appearance, her speech held no accent. She wore a button-up shirt with the Hope's Peak emblem on the breast, effortlessly tucked into a dark green pleated skirt._

 

> **Sanaa Okoye:** I'm the Ultimate Linguist.
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** A linguist! Can you speak like, one hundred languages?

_I could practically see the stars in her eyes. Sanaa smiled wider at this._

 

> **Sanaa Okoye:** Yes...I still have more to learn.

_This seemed to satisfy Eri. Next to Sanaa was another Ultimate, and at this pause he cleared his throat._

 

> **???:** I'm Elliot Kawano.

_He extended his hand. I took a moment to wonder about his American name before he spoke again._

 

> **Elliot Kawano:** Ultimate Hiker. Nice to meet you.

_He was muscular in a subtle way, meant to provide stamina instead of overwhelming strength, and had longer hair that flowed onto his shoulders. His grip was firm, and he extended his hand to Eri as well, who was staring without embarrassment at his body.  Izumi quickly struck up a conversation with him, and Eri and I moved on. The last student on the couch was another guy, although his presence was the opposite of Elliot's._

_He had a young, boyish face, but still had a certain level of appeal that must attract people of all kinds. He wore a royal blue sportcoat and a crisp white shirt. Pinned to the lapel was a tiny flower. His eyes were cast down to the ground and his fingers were tightly woven together._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Wow, you are seriously cute!

_The boy jerked up in surprise. His cheeks tinted light pink._

 

> **???:** Thanks...Oh! I'm, um, Masahiko Kubo. Ultimate Steward. It's nice to meet you.

_The full smile he unleashed was enough to turn Eri's cheeks a blotchy red, and she immediately turned away to the girl leaning on the couch's arm, unable to handle it._

_I couldn't stop myself from staring straight at the next person. Or more specifically, at her left arm. It ended abruptly where her elbow would have been. Quickly, I shifted to her face. She had russet hair and light freckles on her cheeks, giving her a cute, warm appearance._

 

> **???:** Hello! I'm Kaede Noguchi! Who are you two?

_Both Eri and I introduce ourselves._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** Oh, Ultimate Hair Stylist! Sounds fun. I'm thinking about going blonde. Maybe you could help?

_She had a bright smile, and Eri instantly launched into a complex speech about hair dye._

_After it was over, Kaede gasped lightly._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** I almost forgot! I'm the Ultimate Jockey.

_Riding a horse with one arm...couldn't be easy. Yet, she was an Ultimate._

_It was admirable. I couldn’t imagine the dedication she must have towards her sport. I didn't have any strong feelings towards my talent at all. It was simply something I did, something that got me into an amazing school without even trying. And yet, surrounded by my peers, I knew I was different than them. Their talents were a part of them, a part of their identity. I had nothing like that. The feeling sunk into my stomach like a hook, bloody and blunt._

_I was brought back to reality by Eri pulling my sleeve._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Kaede offered to show us around!

_She was lit up with joy and excitement, previous worry totally gone._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** It’ll be fun! And some of it is interesting.

_We headed to the elevators Eri, Izumi, and I arrived in, which were near the head of the floor._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** So, we have these elevators here.

_Kaede gestures towards them, and then towards the center of the floor._  

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** And in the middle of the boat, past where everyone is sitting, is another set.

_The elevators, just past where the others were sitting, created a column in the room. Kaede moved on to the desks on the walls around us._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** Here we have the desks. When we first looked around, Elliot noticed hundreds of cubbies underneath for keys, but there were only sixteen. They were in the top cubbies...That reminds me! You two should ask Katsumi about the keys. Each one fits into a room on the other floor.

_Kaede pulled out a key card from the pocket of her navy riding jacket. It was simple and plastic, and printed on it in bold red was ‘2256.’_

_Sixteen keys. Did that mean there were sixteen students? And who left out the keys? I looked to Kaede for answers, but she and Eri were already moving on._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** Well, there’s not much else here, but over where everyone is sitting is a cool place. It's called an atrium! It you look up, you can see the edges of the floors above us.

_Kaede pointed up, and my eyes followed. It was true - the edges of several floors were visible, stacked on top of each other. They were simply hallways circling around the opening of the atrium, but I could see that they were darkened. On the very top, letting a wide circle of light through, was a dome made of glass. Through it I could make out a clear blue sky._

_Being able to see outside, even from so far away, was soothing. It reminded me that there was still a world outside of this ship._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** That's amazing!

_Her head was tilted directly upwards, braids falling back behind her._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** It is beautiful, in it’s own way. It looks like there are many other floors to explore, too.

_At least she was optimistic. Still, there was no way to get to those floors. I had no idea how to fix the elevator buttons, and it looked like no one else did either._

_We moved on from the atrium, past the second set of elevators, and continued to the swinging white doors._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** This is the kitchen! Or, since this is a boat, the galley. It's incredibly huge! You could serve thousands with it.

_She pushed open the doors for us._

_The kitchen really was huge - the biggest I had ever seen. The polished silver counters, racks, ovens, and utensils looked unused._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** The food is in the refrigerators near the back. I don’t see any chefs
> 
> though, so I guess we’ll be cooking.

_Kaede seemed a bit concerned over this. I agreed - what was the purpose of all this? This kitchen was obviously too large for sixteen kids. Maybe we had been treated by some generous king or rich businessman. There were identical swinging doors on the opposite side, but it was a journey to get there. Outside those doors it was fairly dark and blandly furnished. There was yet another pair of elevators, and a few plastic tables._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** I think this is the staff area. If they was any, they’d most likely take breaks here.

_She smiled dryly. As we headed back to the group, Kaede told us that she, Elliot, and Katsumi were the first to arrive. Sanaa and Masahiko followed, and then Eri, Izumi, and me._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** Right before you arrived, Masahiko was trembling so much, I’m sure he was having a panic attack. It took us a good ten minutes to calm him down. He was quite upset.

_I pulled up Masahiko in my mind - the baby-faced one, who had seemed pretty shy, although not as nervous as Kaede was describing. Ultimate Steward. I felt bad for him, but at least he had sensed something was off. The easiness of everyone else was throwing me off._

_When we entered the sunlit circle of the atrium, Kaede approached Katsumi._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** They haven’t gotten keys yet!

_Katsumi nodded. I wondered why she was in control of the keys. But, she was handing me one and Eri one, so I supposed it was alright. The key card was identical to Kaede’s, plastic and thin. On the front was an image of a cruise ship sailing in a bright blue ocean, but there was no name or any indication of who was running this thing. My card had the numbers ‘2237,’ while Eri’s read ‘2238.’_

_Just as Eri and I were sitting down, a soft ting came from the front elevators. As quick as a reflex, the entire group fell silent and looked toward the doors._

_The doors slid open to reveal four students, one girl and three guys. They noticed us immediately. First to introduce herself was the girl. She was cute by anyone’s standards, with a heart shaped face, light blonde hair, and round shiny eyes._

 

> **???:** My name is Camille Takagi. Please take care of me!
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** What's your talent?

_Eri whispered to me that it’s probably something like fashion model or internet sensation. I was taken aback with Camille’s response._

 

> **Camille Takagi:** Ultimate Street Fighter!

_She said it with a playful smile, and a giggle. I could hear the unspoken 'if I said that, would you believe me?' that seemed to glitter in her eyes._

_Introduction completed, Camille floated over to us, sitting next to Eri. She examined her nails, which were perfect pink ovals, as the next student began speaking._

_He was wearing a dark navy tie wound tight around his neck, and in one hand was a pair of black, heavy looking glasses._

 

> **???:** I'm Fumio! Fumio Fukazawa! The Ultimate Tutor! I was just explaining to Camille about this ship! Just from the insides, I can already tell it’s a cruise liner, one meant for vacations and such! Probably can carry over one thousand people.

_He looked around the lobby area, eyes full of awe, and continued babbling on._

 

> **Camille Takagi:** He's a bit boring, no?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** No way! Those facts are totally interesting!

_Camille giggled behind a raised hand, but said no more._

_After Fumio was another guy. He was toned and tall, easily over six feet. His hair was cut short, just a dusting of black, and he was looking around with alert, perceptive eyes._

 

> **???:** Yasuo Kikuchi, Ultimate Trapeze Artist.

_He flashed a crooked grin and sided up next to Katsumi right away. She swept over him with her eyes, appeared to approve of him, and said nothing._

_The last to speak with a guy with messy black hair and pale, fragile looking skin. He was bent over a pocket sized notebook, writing. He looked up at us with uninterested brown eyes._

 

> **???:** Ultimate Composer...Ayumu Sugimoto.

_He walked over to us and sat next to Camille, who stared at him, clearly intrigued._

_I counted the students once again. There were twelve of us now, and if the key cards were anything to go by, we were still missing four. Eri seemed to have the same idea._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Aren’t we still missing people?

_I nodded. The Ultimates were chatting loudly around us, not worried in the slightest._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** Did you see any others?

_She was holding the remaining key cards and appeared to be counting them. Yasuo thought about it for only a moment._

 

> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** No, it was definitely empty down there. Like a tomb, you know?

_His description was eerily accurate. Katsumi was full of indecision._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** Perhaps...we should search for them.


	2. Prologue - Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics = thoughts  
> regular = speech  
> bold = titles

**Yuu Teshima:**

_ Even though I thought Katsumi was right about finding the other students, the idea of going back the lower floor made my stomach twist. But, before I could voice this, Eri volunteered herself as well as me to join Katsumi in looking for them. We filed into the elevators near the front of the boat. Katsumi looked serious, while Eri was plowing on ahead.  _

_ The elevator doors slid open with a small ‘ting.’ There were three people crowded together just a few feet away.  _

_ It looked like finding the others would be easier than I thought.  _

> **???:** C’mon! Come out already!
> 
> **???:** There is nothing to be afraid of.
> 
> **???:** It would be best if you came out.

_ They were all speaking to one of the doors. Katsumi, Eri, and I walked over to them. They turned and looked at us with wide eyes. _

> **???:** Could you help us? 
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Is everything alright?

_ Katsumi needed no context...she jumped into the situation with no hesitation. Eri glanced at me, eyebrows pushed together. One of the strangers, a girl with long silvery hair, shook her head.  _

> **???:** She refuses to come out. She’s frightened. 

_ I stared at the door, my mind filled with questions. Was she really so unsettled by the situation that she couldn’t leave her own room? I was honestly so disturbed by the room that I had escape, even if the hallway wasn’t much of an improvement.  _

_ The guy who stood next to the silver haired girl spoke up. His hair was long on top, combed back, and the sides were cut short. His arms were loosely crossed and he tapped his foot impatiently.  _

> **???:** We all came out of our rooms when we heard wailing coming from the door. 

_ He scratched his head, looking a bit disgusted. Katsumi was developing a similar expression, but she strode up to the door and knocked on it loudly. A small shriek came from the inside.  _

> **Katsumi Miura:** Who is in there?
> 
> **???:** ….Tomiko…Otsuka. 

_ Tomiko’s voice was timid and shaky. Eri and I shared another glance, but this time Eri looked more concerned than anything. I was just glad to hear a voice.  _

> **Katsumi Miura:** Tomiko, we mean no harm. We are all in the same situation. Open the door.
> 
> **Tomiko Otsuka:** …

_ Katsumi was amazingly calm. After she spoke there was a long silence. Then, the door creaked open. Out came a small girl, only about five feet tall, her hair in tangled dark knots. Her skin was pale, as if it had never seen sunlight, and her eyes were a murky brown.  _

> **???:** Finally! 

_ Tomiko jumped and almost disappeared back inside. Katsumi lashed out with inhuman speed, her fingers curled around Tomato’s collar and held her in place. _

> **Katsumi Miura:** Tomiko, you mustn’t go back in that room.
> 
> **Tomiko Otsuka:** …

_ Tomiko stopped struggling and shot the undercut guy a bitter glare. He rolled his eyes.  _

> **Tomiko Otsuka:** W-who….are you people?

_ She wound her fingers through her hair and hid slightly behind Katsumi. Katsumi looked down at her with disdain. The first to speak up was undercut guy.  _

> **???:** I’m Akio Yamashita, Ultimate Diver.

_ He didn’t extend a hand, only stood looking down at Tomiko. Next was the girl with long, silvery hair. She had a small, pointed nose and stood a bit apart from the group.  _

> **???:** Shinju Oonishi...Ultimate Mortician. Nice to finally see you, Tomiko. 

_ Ultimate...Mortician. Despite her title, she had an old fashioned appearance. Her black skirt hung at her ankles and her white blouse was delicately tucked into it. Her shoes were black oxfords with faded red laces.  _

> **???:** My name is Takumi Hirano. I’m the Ultimate Calligrapher. 

_ Takumi remained carefully calm during the encounter. His long black hair was tied in a knot behind his head and his sepia eyes were solemn. Loosely thrown around his shoulders was a haori decorated with dark gray swirls.  _

_ He bowed slowly, then returned to standing up straight. After Katsumi, Eri, and I introduced ourselves, we all headed back up to the atrium. Tomiko stayed close to Katsumi the entire time, avoiding the rest of us completely.  _

_ Once we all gathered at the atrium, I felt myself finally unwind. But, of course, the relaxed feeling could never last long. At that moment, as if it was waiting for us to finally be together, a voice crackled over the ship’s speaker system.  _

> **Voice:** Ah…..can everyone hear me? Are you all together now? Great! 

_ Just hearing the voice make me shiver. It was childish, but at the same time sinister, like a cartoon gone wrong. It made the other unsettling parts of this situation seem comfortable.  _

> **Voice:** Welcome to the newest addition to the Hope’s Peak Academy curriculum! A wonderful class trip aboard a luxury cruise ship! Let’s all get along and live together in harmony! You won’t ever want to leave! 

_ So...this was a part of Hope’s Peak? At least that explained why we were all Ultimates. But still...I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.  _

> **Voice:** Although if you ever get the urge to...there’s a simple way! But, pleading sea sickness simply won’t work. Please take some medicine if the urge seizes you. Ah, but anyway! Leaving the ship is easy! All you have to do is...kill someone! 

_ … _

_ What? _

_ Is this...is this voice serious? That’s...something impossible… _

> **Eri Mizushima:** Eh? What? That’s totally crazy! What a bad joke!
> 
> **Izumi Hamasaki:** It’s a joke? Wow, I was seriously getting worried!
> 
> **Kaede Noguchi:** I...don’t think it’s a joke...
> 
> **Voice:** Kill them any way your heart desires! As long as they’re dead, clear the class trial and you can leave right away! It’s a fun, exciting game of killing, and you have the privilege of playing! 

_ Did it just say ‘privilege?’ This can’t be real. It’s some horrible joke, someone impersonating a Hope’s Peak official.  _

_... _

_ Seriously….this isn’t real, is it? _

> **Voice:** I can’t wait to see what you decide to do! I’ll be patiently waiting! But don’t take too long! 

_ And with that the voice crackled out. All I could hear was my pounding heart until a sickening wail shook us all.  _

> **Tomiko Otsuka:** AAAAAAH! 

_ Tomiko’s scream was enough to cause Masahiko to jump about in the foot in the air. His face went deathly pale and Sanaa put an arm around his shoulders. Yasuo looked over at Tomiko with clear disdain. _

> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** Really? Calm the fuck down.
> 
> **Tomiko Otsuka:** I shouldn’t have left my room!

_ Tomiko stood up and ran for the elevator. Beside me, Camille gasped.  _

> **Camille Takagi:** Is she alright?
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** ...I’m not really sure...
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** What was that just now? 
> 
> **Kaede Noguchi:** It sounded like some sort of terrorist…
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** If it was serious, its suggestions are too dangerous to be ignored.
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** I agree. Killing cannot be allowed. 

_ As everyone talked, Eri let out a tiny huff. She appeared to be in deep thought.  _

> **Eri Mizushima:** Hey, Yuu...do you believe what that voice said? That the only way to leave is to kill someone?
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** I don’t want to believe it...but I can't ignore it either.
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** I mean, no one would actually consider that, right?

_ Eri...she pointed out the most dangerous thing of all. I looked around at the circle of Ultimates before me. Everyone was in a state of shock, worry, or suspicion. We were all strangers. It was possible one of us was considering what the voice said...but I pushed my paranoid thoughts to the back of my head. I could already feel myself start to slip down into a dark, fearful place. _

_ The silence in the room stretched on. Eventually we all returned to our rooms. Outside the window of my room I saw that the sun was about to set. The sky was dusky red, the aggressive night sky chasing out the blazing light of the day. I sat in my bed for several hours, mind spinning, before finally falling asleep. _

 

_ That night, I entered a new, unknown territory. It was full of deception, distrust, and violence; it was one I wouldn’t escape from without suffering. And I didn’t know it then, but my stay on that cruise ship would be forever burned into my mind as I watched my friends die, one by one. _

 

_ The mutual killing had begun.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short...but now we can get to chapter 1!  
> here is a recap of our 16 students:  
> Yuu Teshima - Ultimate Editor  
> Eri Mizushima - Ultimate Hair Stylist  
> Izumi Hamasaki - Ultimate Surfer  
> Katsumi Miura - Ultimate Chess Player  
> Sanaa Okoye - Ultimate Linguist   
> Elliot Kawano - Ultimate Hiker  
> Masahiko Kubo - Ultimate Steward  
> Kaede Noguchi - Ultimate Jockey   
> Camille Takagi - Ultimate Street Fighter   
> Fumio Fukazawa - Ultimate Tutor  
> Tomiko Otsuka - Ultimate ???  
> Akio Yamashita - Ultimate Diver  
> Shinju Oonishi - Ultimate Mortician  
> Takumi Hirano - Ultimate Calligrapher  
> also i just wanted to clarify really quick, akio is a diver as in olympic diving. not like scuba diving. and also tomiko does have a talent it just isn’t named in this chapter!!


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tomiko's talent is revealed and takumi makes pancakes

**Yuu Teshima:**

_I was jarred from a peaceful sleep by a sound so similar to a school bell that, for a second, I thought things were normal. But then, I heard the voice - the one that, just last night, completely changed my life._

 

> **Voice:** Good morning everyone! Let’s make today a wonderful, exciting day!

_The voice faded out in a crackle of static. Wonderful? Exciting? Weren’t we just told to kill each other? I got up from bed and glanced out the window. The sun was halfway over the horizon, its rays brightly reflected on the water. After a moment of indecision, I decided to give up on sleep and get breakfast. I stepped out of my room, pocketed my room key, and saw Eri further down the hallway. She hadn’t struck me as a morning person but...there she was._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** Eri, good morning.
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Yuu! Good morning!

_She turned and smiled. It was nearly blinding._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** I was so worried I wouldn’t be able to sleep, but I was out before I even laid down! But now I feel super refreshed! I wonder what’s for breakfast?

_Eri babbled on for several minutes and my tired brain tuned her out. Once we reached the elevators, we found Katsumi there, waiting for a lift._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Good morning Katsumi!
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Eri, Yuu. Good morning.

_Katsumi looked put together, not a trace of worry on her face. When the elevator arrived, she strode in confidently._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** If these buttons stay broken we will never be able to fully investigate the ship.
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Yeah, but how can we fix them? They’re completely busted.

_Katsumi studied the buttons in deep thought, but couldn’t come up with a response. We left and headed for the atrium, where a few students were already gathered: Fumio, Sanaa, and Takumi._

 

> **Fumio Fukazawa:** Good morning everyone! It’s so nice to see you!
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** Takumi made us some delicious eggs and sausage! There’s a lot left in the kitchen - help yourself.
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** I was the first to arrive, and it was only right to prepare something for the group.

_Eri immediately took off towards the kitchen. Katsumi sat down with the other three - maybe she wasn’t a breakfast person. I followed Eri to the kitchen as my stomach rumbled._

_Inside I smelled grease and salt. On one of the counters was a plate stacked with eggs and sausage. Eri scraped herself large portions of both._

_As we ate, the rest of the Ultimates wandered in. When it seemed like everyone had arrived, Katsumi cleared her throat._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** Now that everyone is here, I believe we need to discuss our situation.
> 
> **Izumi Hamasaki:** Hey, um...isn’t that weird girl not here? The one who screams?
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** She’s right. It appears that Tomiko isn’t here.
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** I bet she locked herself up in her room again.

_Yasuo smirked. I couldn’t help but feel bad for Tomiko. She clearly felt awful._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** Tomiko...we can worry about her later. But now we need to talk about our situation. We are most likely trapped on this boat, with no means of escape. 

> **Elliot Kawano:** No way. We just need to look harder!
> 
> **Kaede Noguchi:** But...even if we find a way out...aren’t we in the middle of the ocean? Who knows how long we’ve been sailing here. We could be days from shore, or weeks! And don’t even try to suggest swimming.
> 
> **Fumio Fukazawa:** There is definitely no shoreline in sight! But, cruise liners of this size should be equipped with a full set of lifeboats. Usually they-

> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** Do you see any lifeboats here? Look, why the hell would that voice tell us to kill each other to escape if there was an easy way out? They want blood, how can you not understand that?

_At Yasuo’s words, everyone fell silent. The implications of his words were heavy and disturbing. The possibility of killing...of one of us planning a murder, of one of us becoming a victim...it was too unreasonable to be true. I couldn’t accept it, or at least I didn’t want to._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** We need to search both floors in detail.
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** Even if we don’t discover a way out, we could at least find a clue.
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Half of us will investigate this floor and the rest will check the third floor.

_Everyone launched into discussion after Katsumi’s words. Some thought investigating was a waste of time, while others wholeheartedly believed it was a smart idea. I was leaning towards the first idea - there was nothing in these inner floors. We were stuck in the middle of the ship, totally boxed in. Nothing was going to change until we fixed the elevator buttons. But I kept quiet._

_Once everyone settled down, the group split up. The lobby floor was to be investigated by Katsumi, Yasuo, Kaede, Izumi, Elliot, Takumi, Ayumu, and Shinju. The third floor was to be investigated by Eri, Akio, Masahiko, Fumio, Camille, Sanaa, and me. We were also going to try to coax Tomiko out - most likely an impossible task. But still, we packed into the elevators and went down._

_The long hallway of doors seemed endless. We couldn’t really investigate much, since a majority of the rooms were locked._

 

> **Akio Yamashita:** Tomiko is a lost cause.
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** I don’t really understand why she is so afraid, poor girl.
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** It’s her way of coping with the situation, I think.

_We walked the entire hallway and passed hundreds of doors, only to reach the inevitable dead end. Each door was the same, all numbered in the two thousand range._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** If these rooms are the two thousands, that means there are a thousand more somewhere, right?
> 
> **Fumio Fukazawa:** Ah! On a ship this size, there are commonly over eight thousand rooms! Most of the floors on this ship are no doubt exactly like this one.
> 
> **Masahiko Kubo:** Um, I don’t think any of these rooms will help us escape...or provide any clues…
> 
> **Akio Yamashita:** This is pointless.
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** But we can’t be stuck on this ship...we can’t...
> 
> **Fumio Fukazawa:** Ships like this provide quite a few amenities, enough to survive for months at a time! We should be fine for quite a while!
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** I don’t want to be here for ‘quite a while!’

_While Camille and Fumio continued back and forth, we started back down the hallway. After several moments, Eri interrupted us._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Hey, isn’t that Tomiko’s room?

_She pointed at one of the many doors lining the hallway. I had no idea if that was the room we saw Tomiko emerge from previously, and I honestly didn’t know how Eri could remember such a thing. But Akio agreed._

 

> **Akio Yamashita:** It is, but she’s never coming out.
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** We should give her a chance.

_With that, Sanaa walked up to the door and knocked loudly. No response._

 

> **Sanaa Okoye:** Tomiko? Are you in there? Please come out!
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** We want to see your smiling face!

_Silence. Tomiko was asleep or ignoring us. I figured she was curled up in bed, paralyzed with fear. It was a sad image, but we couldn’t help her until she let us in._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** She isn’t coming out.
> 
> **Akio Yamashita:** I told you.
> 
> **Masahiko Kubo:** I can understand...being afraid.
> 
> **Akio Yamashita:** But is what she’s doing helping anything?

_We stood outside of Tomiko’s door for another ten minutes, but the only thing we got was silence. Eventually we returned to the lobby floor. The other half of the group was in the atrium, looking bored._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** Did you discover anything?
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** No...and we failed to coax out Tomiko too.

_Katsumi sighed. Her group hadn’t found anything either. We stayed in the atrium for a while longer, but we didn’t get any closer to finding answers. Soon everyone went their own separate ways. All I felt was a growing hopelessness hollow out my chest._

 

_The next morning I woke up to that same horrible voice._

 

> **Voice:** Good morning everyone! Let’s make today a wonderful, exciting day!

_A heavy weight pressed against my head. I was exhausted, and it was only my third day here. I was going to be stuck on this ship forever, or at least until...no. That would never happen. I refused to believe it. Just as I sat up in bed, there was a loud knock on my door._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Yuu! Wake up!

_Eri. How she had so much energy in the morning was impossible to understand. I yawned and trudged to the door._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** There’s no time to sleep in, Yuu! Takumi already made breakfast!
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** I thought he was Ultimate Calligrapher, not Ultimate Chef…
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Don’t be ungrateful! Hurry up!

_I let out a quiet laugh and followed Eri out into the hallway. It was as dark and confined as usual. Each door was tightly shut. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought we were the only ones on board. We rode up the elevator and found Takumi, Fumio, and Sanaa in the atrium, with the unexpected addition of Camille. Her hair was pinned up in bright pink curlers and her face looked pale without makeup._

 

> **Sanaa Okoye:** Good morning!
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Morning! What’s for breakfast?
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** Pancakes and bacon.

_Eri clapped her hands excitedly and ran inside the kitchen. I lingered a moment._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** I didn’t know you were a morning person, Camille.

_Camille let out a tiny sigh. Sanaa gave me a disappointed look. I wondered if I hit a sore spot._

 

> **Camille Takagi:** I’m not...I cherish my sleep. I just couldn’t...I just kept thinking…

_Camille laid her head in her hands. Sanaa patted her back gently._

 

> **Fumio Fukazawa:** A great remedy for insomnia is a herbal tea! It calms the nerves! Personally I enjoy chamomile.

_Camille’s eyes slid to him for a moment, something flashed in them, but she quickly shook herself off. I blinked, not even sure if I saw the quick shift._

 

> **Camille Takagi:** It feels so weird here, like somebody’s watching me…
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** Yes, there definitely is an unsettling aura in this place.
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** What we need is a window. Seeing the ocean would make us feel better!

_We chatted for a while as a few more Ultimates joined us. In the end, five were absent. Tomiko was expected, but Ayumu, Shinju, and Akio were gone. Camille went back to her room as well; she said she needed more sleep._

 

> **Izumi Hamasaki:** Who is Ayumu again?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** The calligrapher?
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** No...that is me.
> 
> **Kaede Noguchi:** Ayumu is the Ultimate Composer!
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Anyway...it is unwise to have our group split like this.
> 
> **Fumio Fukazawa:** I agree! We need to stay together, as a team. Together, we can solve this mystery!
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Not exactly...
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** If we split up, there’s more of a chance of a murder, you know? If everyone’s here, nothing can happen.

_Katsumi nodded. She held a hand to her chin, absorbed in thought. Katsumi was a natural leader, it seemed. Perhaps it had something to do with her talent of Ultimate Chess player._

_However, the rest of the group wasn’t as calm as Katsumi about the talk of murder._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** Why would there be a chance of murder in the first place!?
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** The moment we accept that there will be a murder, a murder will happen.
> 
> **Elliot Kawano:** Could someone like Tomiko really commit a murder anyway? Isn’t she like ninety pounds wet?
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** We can’t be naive about this. There was a chance the second that voice made its announcement.

_Silence swept over our group. No one made eye contact - even that would reveal too much. After several moments, Eri whispered to me._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** I have an idea, Yuu.
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** What?

_Eri’s eyes slipped over to the elevators. I stared at her. She wanted to go to the lower floor?_

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** We’re going to collect the others!

_She stood up and tugged my arm roughly. Somehow, I always ended up being dragged along with her…_

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Everyone! Yuu and I are going to look for Tomiko and the rest!
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** I’ll join you.

_Yasuo, seeing Katsumi volunteer, stood as well._

 

> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** I’ll tag along.

_No one else rose to join us, so we headed to the lower floor. We found Tomiko’s room first. Katsumi knocked loudly on the door._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** Tomiko! Come out immediately.

_There was silence. Then the light shuffling of feet._

 

> **Tomiko Otsuka:** Ka-Katsumi?
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Yes. Please open the door.

_Amazingly, the door creaked open. Tomiko’s small, pale face poked through. When she saw the rest of us, her mouth twisted into a frown. Katsumi pushed the door open, which knocked Tomiko back a few steps. Tomiko’s room looked just like the rest, except it was littered with scraps of paper. At first I thought she was only messy, but then I realized. They were tiny pieces of art - snowflakes, little people, animals. The paper was cut so precisely and carefully that it transformed into a completely different shape. Did Tomiko make these?_

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Wow, Tomiko! What are these things?
> 
> **Tomiko Otsuka:** …my talent.
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Your talent?

_Tomiko gave a tiny squeak, possibly one of excitement. She quickly scooped up several of the paper scraps, holding them up for us to see._

 

> **Tomiko Otsuka:** This one is a cat...this is two people holding hands...these are snowflakes…
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** Damn Otsuka, didn’t know you had it in you!

_Tomiko gave him a tiny glare and plucked a snowflake from his hands. Yasuo raised his eyebrows._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** How do you make these things? Magic? Like, you say a chant and they appear?

_As usual, Eri jumped to the most far out conclusion._

 

> **Tomiko Otsuka:** No...I cut them. With my scissors.

_With this, Tomiko withdrew a pair of sharp, long scissors from her sleeve. They had a bright pink handle, clearly engraved with the characters for ‘Tomiko Otsuka.’ Eri gasped and I couldn’t help but flinch back. Yasuo and Katsumi exchanged a cautious glance._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Oh!!
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Tomiko...have you had those the entire time?
> 
> **Tomiko Otsuka:** Yes...they are my special scissors! My most prized possession! I had them custom made and sharpened. They offer the most precision, the most crisp cuts of anything on the market!

_Something about Tomiko having those scissors made me uneasy...but, as Elliot had pointed out earlier, I doubted Tomiko was capable of anything...sinister._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** It would be best to keep those to yourself, Tomiko.
> 
> **Tomiko Otsuka:** Of course! This boat is full of thieves!

_There was a pause. Yasuo smirked. As I suspected, Tomiko was a surprisingly innocent._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** Yes, well, come with us Tomiko.

_Tomiko slid her scissors back into her sleeve and complied. We proceeded on, knocking on Shinju and Camille’s doors. Both yielded no response._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** Camille did say she was going back to bed…
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Let’s try the Composer next!

_Katsumi knocked on Ayumu’s door several times. After a moment, the door opened slightly. Ayumu’s sleepy looking face appeared there. His hair was tousled, like he had just risen from bed._

 

> **Ayumu Sugimoto:**...Yes?
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Why weren’t you at breakfast?

_Ayumu blinked slowly._

 

> **Ayumu Sugimoto:**...Breakfast?

_Katsumi let out a sigh. Yasuo smirked._

 

> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** It was an hour ago, man.
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** There were some great pancakes!

_Ayumu nodded and began to close the door. Katsumi threw out a hand to keep it open._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** We’ll expect you there tomorrow.

_Ayumu nodded once more, his eyes already starting to close. Katsumi released the door._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** That one...might be a lost cause.

_We moved on. Akio’s door was our last stop. Once again, Katsumi knocked. Akio opened the door with his eyebrows raised._

 

> **Akio Yamashita:** Yes?
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Why weren’t you at breakfast, Akio?

_Akio looked at all of us. He paused a moment before responding._

 

> **Akio Yamashita:** Checking up on me, huh Katsumi?
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Yes.
> 
> **Akio Yamashita:** Well I haven’t murdered anyone.
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Isn’t that what a murderer would say?

_Akio rolled his eyes at Eri, barely sparing her a glance, and turned back to Katsumi._

 

> **Akio Yamashita:** You all can enjoy yourselves. I’m staying here.

_With that, Akio slammed his door, too fast for Katsumi to stop it. The sound echoed down the empty hallway. Katsumi clicked her tongue._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** Does he think staying in there will save him?
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** He’s just scared.

_Tomiko let out a small giggle. We headed back towards the elevator. Our mission was fairly unsuccessful - we only managed to draw out one person. When we arrived at the atrium, it was empty._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Did everyone go back?
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Apparently.
> 
> **Tomiko Otsuka:** Are there...any pancakes left?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** I hope so!

_Eri and Tomiko bolted to the kitchen; Katsumi and Yasuo settled into the couches, already engaged in deep discussion. As I walked towards them, just about to sit down, I heard it:_ _a piercing scream from the kitchen. Katsumi and Yasuo’s heads snapped up. I was frozen. That scream - it had sounded like Tomiko - stabbed me straight to the bone and made chills run up my body. I didn’t want to consider, didn’t want to know what caused that scream. If it was what I dreaded, everything would change. This ship would become a minefield, destruction and death possible at every step._

_Katsumi and Yasuo ran past me, into the kitchen, the doors swung wildly behind them. With a deep breath I forced myself forward. Behind the doors I could hear frantic chatter. My heart pounded in my chest as I pushed the door open. I had to turn away almost immediately - the sight before me was too much to bear._

_On the tile floor of the kitchen, slumped against the drawers of pots and pans, was Fumio Fukazawa. There was blood everywhere; it stained his clothes and spilled onto the floor. I swallowed down the sudden rise of bile in my throat._

_A haunting voice filled my ears._

 

> **Voice:** Congratulations! A body has been found! After some time for investigation, a class trial will be held!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 next week! investigation: start!!


	4. Chapter 1 - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! are u ready for some investigating?? listen to the dr investigation music for max effect.  
> italics = thoughts  
> regular = speech  
> bold = titles

**Yuu Teshima:**

_On the tile floor of the kitchen, slumped against the drawers of pots and pans, was Fumio Fukazawa. There was blood everywhere. The sound of a crackling speaker filled my ears._

 

> **Voice:** Congratulations! A body has been found! After some time for investigation, a class trial will be held!
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Class trial…?
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** What the hell is this? When did this happen?

_We gathered around Fumio’s body, none of us able to comprehend what we saw. Tomiko let out a quiet wail and ran from the room. Eri clutched my shirtsleeve tightly and her knuckles shook with fright._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** A murder...a murder…

_Soon, several other Ultimates appeared._

 

> **Sanaa Okoye:** What is going on here?!
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** This is something...I never predicted.
> 
> **Elliot Kawano:** Fumio...he was just a kid...
> 
> **Kaede Noguchi:** I can’t look...
> 
> **Izumi Hamasaki:** Fumio...Fumio….

_Tears dripped down Izumi’s face, but she didn’t look away. None of us did. We waited. Time slowed to a standstill. Eventually the rest arrived._

 

> **Camille Takagi:** Oh my...oh my god…
> 
> **Shinju Oonishi:** Stay calm...it is a lot to take in…
> 
> **Akio Yamashita:** It’s already begun.
> 
> **Masahiko Kubo:** I’ve never seen something...so horrible…
> 
> **Ayumu Sugimoto:** …

_There was another pause. I focused on taking deep breaths. My head felt foggy. Then, I heard the voice._

 

> **Voice:** Ah, well, now that everyone’s here, I have some exciting hints for you! An exclusive, VIP folder is waiting for you all in the main elevators! Snatch it up if you want to find the killer!

_A folder? With hints? It was too much. Fumio was dead. Bile rose in my throat once more…_

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** I will go collect the folders.

_Katsumi briskly left the kitchen, her face blank. I watched her go. After a moment, Shinju bent down near Fumio’s body. Her silver hair slid down in front of her face like a delicate sheet._

 

> **Camille Takagi:** What are you doing?!
> 
> **Shinju Oonishi:** Well...I am the Ultimate Mortician.

_Carefully, Shinju felt for Fumio’s pulse, even though he was clearly dead. Then, with the lightest of touches, she closed Fumio’s eyes. Her head snapped up when Katsumi burst through the doors. Stacked in her arms were several black plastic folders._

 

> **Katsumi Miura:** The voice didn’t lie. There’s enough for everyone.

_Katsumi handed me a folder. Inside was a detailed description of Fumio’s injuries, along with the time of death, 10:55 a.m., and the time the body was found, 11:05 a.m._

 

> **Kaede Noguchi:** Cause of death...multiple stab wounds.
> 
> **Izumi Hamasaki:** That’s so cruel…
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** Look at that black eye though. There must’ve been a fight.

_Yasuo was right - Fumio’s right eye was swollen and black. It also had an odd, red imprint around it that formed a rectangular oval._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** So, we have to find the killer then…?
> 
> **Masahiko Kubo:** The killer…
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** How are we supposed to do that? It’s not like any of us has investigated a murder before.
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** If there is going to be a trial, like the voice says, we have no choice.

_We were going to investigate a murder. I couldn’t believe there was a dead body right in front of me, someone I talked to just this morning. How could someone commit such a horrible act? Bitter anger boiled in my stomach._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** We need to find out who did this.
> 
> **Akio Yamashita:** Before anything else, we should have someone guard the scene.
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** He’s right. The killer might try to mess with the evidence.
> 
> **Elliot Kawano:** I’ll do it. The killer won’t get away with this.

_Eri pulled me aside._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Yuu, let’s investigate together.

_Her eyebrows pushed together and her mouth hung in a flat line - I had never seen her even remotely unhappy before now. My stomach turned. It was just another reminder that something was terribly wrong._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** I don’t even know where to start.

_There were several things in the kitchen to look at, now that I had a moment to breathe. It might help to ask around and find out where Fumio was last seen as well._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** We last saw Fumio at breakfast…which was at 9:30.
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Yeah...then we left at 10:00 and came back at about 11:00.
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** The file says time of death was 10:55...five minutes before we came back.

_Eri nodded, apparently in deep thought. Then she started rooting around in the kitchen drawers. Her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** Eri? What are you doing?

_Eri pushed the drawers closed and moved on to the next set. She clanged around for a bit until she pulled out a pen._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** There’s no way I can remember all of this, Yuu! How can I be a proper detective if I don’t record all of the evidence?

_There was a small smile on her face. I sighed, but smiled back. Eri was bouncing back. She pulled a crumpled scrap of paper from her pocket and quickly wrote down ‘Ate breakfast - 9:30. Left breakfast - 10:00. Fumio killed - 10:55. Returned - 11:00. Body found at 11:05.’_

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** So...what does this mean? Who is the killer?
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Well...we should investigate more before asking that...

_I trailed off, my eyes strayed to the drawers Eri rooted through. There was something odd about them._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** Look at these, Eri.

_The countertop above the drawers was scratched, like something metal had been scraped across it. It stood out along the otherwise flawless counter. Eri leaned in, her nose inches from the surface._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** I need a magnifying glass! Like Sherlock Holmes…
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:**...This is all scratched up. Why? Is it related to the killing?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** I’ll write it down! Everything is evidence!

_As Eri wrote, I searched around the counter for any other scratches, but there were none._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** Let’s look around the kitchen more...there might be more clues.
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Alright.

_Eri and I walked around the many rows of counters. There was nothing beyond the scratches. We strayed further and further from Fumio and eventually circled back from behind. Suddenly, Eri gasped loudly._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Yuu! There’s a knife! Bloody knife!
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** What?!

_Eri pointed to one of the spacious sinks spread out along the counter. Inside of it, like she said, was a bloodied kitchen knife. The sink was so deep that it couldn’t be seen unless you stood directly over it._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** This has to be the murder weapon. The cause of death was stab wounds after all...
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:**...

_Eri ducked her head and quietly wrote down the evidence. Neither of us spoke for a moment._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** Well, um, this sink. It’s behind Fumio, right?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** It could be in front of Fumio, if you came in from the back doors.
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Wait, the back doors?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Did you forget? There are doors in the back of the kitchen too! We saw them when Kaede showed us around.

_I forgot about the back doors. Had the killer come through those instead? I turned to stare at the wall of doors behind us. A smear of dark red immediately caught my eye. I strode over to the closest set of doors. Eri followed._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** A bloodstain…

_Smeared over the handle of the door was a stain of dark red. It looked almost like a handprint,  but smudged, as if whoever did it was in a great hurry. Blood on the door handle...that must mean it got there after Fumio was killed._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** The killer must’ve left this, right?
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Yes, definitely.

_Eri hummed in approval. Careful to avoid the bloodstain, I pushed open the door. It led to a tiny, dark room pushed behind the kitchen. I had only been here once before, on the tour with Kaede. There was an elevator in the back_ _and a few plastic tables. On top of one of the tables was a bloody handkerchief. Before I could say anything, Eri ran ahead._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Look! Evidence!

_She pointed to the handkerchief. I nodded and walked over. The handkerchief was bunched up and soaked in blood. It had a frilly lace lining and tiny embroidery on the corner; I could barely make it out through the blood. One letter, it looked a bit like a cross. I was surprised the killer left it out in the open. I scanned the room once more. A flash of pink near the elevator caught my eye. I strode over to it and bent down to get a closer look. It was a plastic hair curler. I couldn’t shake the feeling I had seen it before._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** Hm…
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** What’s that?
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** This curler...doesn’t it seem familiar?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Is it one of yours?
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** ... _No_.

_Eri let out a small giggle and trotted away. I took one more glance at the curler and followed her. We re-entered the kitchen. The sight of Fumio’s body sent a wave of chills up my spine…_

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** I think we have only one thing left to investigate…

_The one thing I had been avoiding until the end...the body. We walked over to the body and circled around again to see it from the front. As we approached, Eri gave a little squeak. There was a bit of a clatter and she tripped. I flinched - that looked like it hurt. Sanaa, who was nearby, reached out to help Eri up._

 

> **Sanaa Okoye:** I did the same thing! I would’ve picked it up, but I thought it might be evidence...

_I looked down to see what Sanaa was talking about. On the floor, partially under the counter, was a black pan. The outside was marked with deep white scratches that stood out on the dark iron. Eri glared at it. Scratches on the outside...that can’t be from daily cooking._

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** Stupid pan...trying to kill me…
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** Are you alright, Eri?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** I guess so…

_She pouted, her cheeks puffed out. Sanaa laughed._

 

> **Sanaa Okoye:** How is your investigation going?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Good! Me and Yuu found quite a lot!

_Eri pulled up her list proudly. Sanaa looked impressed._

 

> **Sanaa Okoye:** You’re doing better than me. I haven’t been able to do anything...I’m just too shaken up.
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Don’t worry about it...
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** Is there anything I can do to help you?
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Well actually...you stayed behind after Eri and I left, right? When was the last time you saw Fumio?
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** Ah, well, everyone started to clear out after you all left. At about 10:30 Takumi and I headed back, but Fumio was still there. He was the only one though.
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Alright. Thanks, Sanaa.
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** Of course!

_I turned away from Sanaa and leaned in towards Eri._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** If Fumio was alone from 10:30 on...that means anybody could’ve come in by 10:55. Assuming Sanaa is telling the truth…
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** You don’t suspect Sanaa, do you?!
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Well, I mean, everyone's a suspect, right?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** I guess you’re right...spoken like a true detective!

_Eri’s detective obsession aside, most of the Ultimates were unaccounted for after 10:30…but I still had no other way to narrow down the killer._

 

> **Yuu Teshima:** We did all this investigating...but are we really closer to finding the killer?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** We aren’t done yet...we still need to investigate the body.
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** …

_Eri was right. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists. Then I stepped up to the body, Eri right beside me._

_Fumio lay slumped against the counter drawers. His head rested on the side, his eyes closed. I couldn’t really make out the individual wounds - his button-up was torn in several places and the entire thing, once white, was soaked red. There was no doubt that the stab wounds were the cause of death. The odd thing about the body was the black eye, especially the mark around it. It was a red outline, about a foot long, only few inches wide. I wasn’t sure what could cause that type of mark…_

 

> **Eri Mizushima:** What’s that mark on his eye?
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** It’s so strange…
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** It almost looks like...a shoe.
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Huh?
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** It’s about a foot long, right? And that weird, oval-rectangle shape...it’s someone’s foot! 
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** You might be right, Eri...

_Just as those words left my mouth, a loud chime rang out._

 

> **Voice:** Hello little detectives! You’re all working so hard to solve this case! I’m so proud! Are you getting hopeful that you will find the killer? Sadly, your time is up! It’s time for the class trial!! I’m so excited, my heart is racing! Please gather at the elevators - you’ll see that a special floor has been added, just for the occasion!

_With that, the voice faded out. I glanced at Eri. Special floor? I honestly had no idea what to expect. Regardless, my heartbeat sped up. I would find out soon. One by one, we gathered at the main elevators in the lobby. Inside the elevator, I was shocked to see the button for the second floor repaired. Instead of a regular button, however, there was a shiny, bright red one. It had a decal on of it of an odd bear - one half of it was sweet and smiling, while the other half looked downright sinister, with a lightning bolt eye and evil grin. I didn’t even want to touch it. Katsumi, however, had no such fears. She boldly pushed the button and the elevator doors slid closed._

 

_We were about to have our first class trial._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the investigation is over, so now we move to the trial!!
> 
> here are eri's notes, for reference! 
> 
> eri and yuu originally arrived at 9:30 a.m. and then left at 10:00 a.m.
> 
> time of death was 10:55 a.m., body found 11:05 a.m.
> 
> scuffled counter
> 
> bloody knife
> 
> bloodstain on door
> 
> bloody handkerchief
> 
> hair curler
> 
> scratched pan
> 
> sanaa’s testimony: most of the group left at around 10:30 a.m. fumio was the only one left behind.  
> 
> multiple stab wounds
> 
> black eye with strange imprint
> 
>  
> 
> also i was fairly tired when i proofread this so i apologize for any errors!!


	5. Chapter 1 - Final

**Yuu Teshima:**

_ The elevator ride was mostly silent, save for sound of my heart as it pounded against my ribs. I couldn’t think about anything in particular; in fact I tried my best to not think at all. The evidence Eri and I found felt hopelessly insignificant. It didn’t point to a killer. It barely explained how Fumio died. And I hadn’t even seen the other students investigating - only Katsumi appeared to be diligently at work, the rest just stood there in shock. A horrible image of the killer, satisfied with their work, flashed in my mind. My blood boiled. Whoever killed Fumio...I couldn’t let them get away with it. Somehow, the killer had to be unveiled. Fumio deserved that much at least. Eri and my evidence, combined with whatever Katsumi found - it just might be enough.  _

_ The elevator shuddered to a stop. It felt like we only went down two or three floors. Was the trial taking place below the third floor, possibly on the second? _

_ The door slid open and revealed a dark, spacious room. The rest of the Ultimates stepped out cautiously, not sure what to expect. Once the elevator was empty it shut with a final click, and then there was silence.  _

_ I could see something hanging from the ceiling ahead of us. As I walked forward, I realized it was a grand chandelier, lit with real candles. Each piece of crystal shimmered in the light, but instead of elegant, it looked haunted. The chandelier cast just enough light to illuminate the wooden podiums below. They were arranged in a tight circle, with no space in between. With a jolt, I noticed each podium had a name tag. Elliot Kawano, Izumi Hamasaki, Katsumi Miura...every Ultimate had their own podium.  _

> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** What the hell is this?

_ No one seemed to have an answer. Reluctantly, I walked the circle until I found my podium, centered between Eri’s and...Fumio’s. A picture frame rested on the podium that would have been Fumio’s. I had to lean over to see it and immediately frowned after I realized what it was:  _ _ a black and white picture of Fumio. He was smiling and wore the same uniform he died in. It would’ve been a pleasant, except a huge, bright red ‘x’ cut through the entire photo, a bitter reminder that he was gone.  _

> **Yuu Teshima:** This is...too much. 

_ On Fumio’s other side was Kaede, and she gasped when she saw the photo.  _

> **Kaede Noguchi:** Why would someone do that? It’s so disrespectful...

_ I shook my head. With perfect timing, the voice crackled over us. Were there speakers on every floor of this ship?! _

> **Voice:** Hello everyone! I’m glad we all made it to the trial! Are we ready to  have fun? This is going to be the most exciting, despair-filled event of your meager,  stunted lives! 

_ Someone let out a snort at this, and I was fairly sure it was Akio.  _

> **Voice:** Before we begin, I’ll explain the trial rules! Vote for whoever you believe is  the killer! If the majority vote correct, the killer will be punished. But if its wrong...all of  you will be punished! And the killer will walk free! 
> 
> **Elliot Kawano:** Does that...thing...know who the killer is? How? 
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** It’s watching us, right? That’s the only explanation.
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** I knew it...I knew I felt like someone was watching...

_ The idea of the owner of the voice watching over our every move made me sick. Whoever it was had too much power over us...probably even control over the entire ship. This clearly disturbed person, who openly encouraged murder, had control. Definitely a scary thought…  _

> **Voice:** Well, you best get going! I’m only going to give you so much time before the  voting begins! Good luck! 

_ We must find the killer...for Fumio.  _

> **Katsumi Miura:** The victim was Fumio Fukazawa, Ultimate Tutor. The murder took  place in the kitchen. The cause of death was multiple stab wounds. Can we all agree  on these facts?
> 
> **Kaede Noguchi:** Yes...most of that is in the file.
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** There was something I didn’t understand...what caused those stab wounds? There didn’t seem to be any kind of weapon lying around.
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** There was a pan on the ground...but there’s no way...
> 
> **Izumi Hamasaki:** He had a black eye! Maybe that killed him!
> 
> **Shinju Oonishi:** That’s really not...possible.
> 
> **Izumi Hamasaki:** Ah, you’re probably right...
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Yuu, there was something suspicious in the sink, right?

_ In the sink…? Wait, it could be - _

> **Yuu Teshima:** There was a knife in the kitchen sink! 
> 
> **Kaede Noguchi:** That has to be it! 
> 
> **Akio Yamashita:** I saw the knife as well. 
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** So, the knife was the murder weapon...But why was it in the sink?
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** If the killer was trying to hide it, they did a terrible job. They didn’t  even wash the blood off. 
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** The killer should’ve taken the knife with them - then no one  could find it. 
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** What if someone saw you with a bloody knife? They would know  immediately that you committed a murder. 
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Maybe the knife was in the sink because the killer was going to wash it, but they got distracted?

_ The murder was actually quite sloppy...The killer really didn’t try to hide any of the evidence. It was almost like they were distracted, or in a hurry… _

> **Sanaa Okoye:** What would they get distracted by? At that point, Fumio was already…

_ I don’t think anyone arrived between the killing itself and when we found body, but...there must be a reason why the killer was in a hurry. Maybe mapping out a timeline will provide a clue… _

> **Yuu Teshima:** I think we should create a timeline of events.
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** That could be beneficial. 
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Good one, Yuu! 
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** Our group left at about 10:00.
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** The rest of us stayed in the atrium until about 10:30...then we left.  Fumio stayed beyond.

_ Sanaa stuck to her original testimony...a good sign, but... _

> **Tomiko Otsuka:** Y-You were the last one to see Fumio…
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** What are you saying…?
> 
> **Tomiko Otsuka:** Well...that makes you suspicious…
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** What?!
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** Hold on...I stayed with Sanaa and Fumio as well. Fumio offered to  clean up breakfast...that is why he remained in the atrium.  
> 
> **Tomiko Otsuka:** You left him there...and then...

_ Both Sanaa and Takumi looked horrified...and I was surprised at Tomiko’s cruelty. Was it on purpose, or did she have no tact? _

> **Sanaa Okoye:** Of course not! We had no idea...that would happen to him. 
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** We would never knowingly allow murder! 

_ Tomiko glared at both of them, but said no more. Where had her sudden voice come from? _

> **Katsumi Miura:** ...Moving on, our group returned at 11:00. So, the killer entered the  scene and attacked Fumio between 10:30 and 10:55.

_ If the time of death was 10:55 and we found the body at 11:05...that would explain why the killer was distracted…  _

> **Yuu Teshima:** We found the body almost immediately after Fumio was killed...so the  killer had to quickly escape to avoid being caught. 
> 
> **Elliot Kawano:** So they threw the knife in the sink and ran for it...it makes sense. 
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** But we were so close to catching the killer! How did we not see  them?!
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** There’s no way the killer snuck past us - we were all standing  by the doors. I would’ve seen them. 
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** Maybe the killer hid somewhere in the kitchen? There are plenty of  places to hide...

_ Could the killer have hid in the kitchen? That doesn’t really make sense... _

> **Yuu Teshima:** I don’t think so...after the body found annoucement, everyone rushed to  the kitchen...No one was missing. And I think we would’ve noticed someone  appear out of nowhere...
> 
> **Izumi Hamasaki:** Wow, Yuu thinks of everything!! 
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Was there any other way the killer could’ve escaped?

_ Eri glanced at me meaningfully. Was there another way? Well, actually...there was a set of backdoors.  _

> **Yuu Teshima:** The backdoors! There were backdoors on the other side of the kitchen  that led to a hidden room.
> 
> **Kaede Noguchi:** Oh yeah, I remember that! 
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** And, there were bloodstains on one of door handles! There’s no doubt the killer left that way. 
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** I saw the bloodstains, but I did not go beyond the doors. What was  back there?
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Eri and I looked back there. There were some tables and chairs  and a pair of elevators…
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** There was a handkerchief on one of the tables, right Yuu? It was all bloody…
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Right. It had English writing on it…
> 
> **Akio Yamashita:** What did the writing say?
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** I’m not sure, it was just one letter, almost like a cross -
> 
> **Akio Yamashita:** It must’ve been a ‘t.’ 
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** T...Takumi, Tomiko…
> 
> **Tomiko Otsuka:** E-Eh?!
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** Sorry, but I do not own a handkerchief...nor do I speak English. 
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Hm...well, regardless, it must belong to the killer. I think we can all agree on that.
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** Obviously, why else would it be bloody? The killer probably used it to clean himself up. 
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** And, since the killer was in a hurry, it makes sense that they left it out in the open...they probably dropped it. 
> 
> **Elliot Kawano:** What kind of killer uses a frilly handkerchief? It must’ve been a girl. 
> 
> **Kaede Noguchi:** Not necessarily! Boys can like frilly things! I bet Masahiko would carry something like that!

_ Masahiko, who had watched nervously for most of the debate, jumped about a foot in the air.  _

> **Masahiko Kubo:** I-I would but, I would never, I’m...I’m not the murderer!
> 
> **Kaede Noguchi:** Ah, no! I wasn’t accusing you Masahiko! 

_ Kaede, guilt written over her features, tugged Masahiko into a tight hug. After a pause, Akio spoke up.  _

> **Akio Yamashita:** It was probably Katsumi. 

_ Everyone turned to Katsumi, who simply rolled her eyes.  _

> **Katsumi Miura:** It is impossible for me to be the killer. 
> 
> **Akio Yamashita:** Really? Why is that?
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** I have an alibi, as do a few others. 

_ Katsumi had an alibi? Where was she between 10:30 and 10:55? ...Actually...I was with Katsumi during that time...along with Yasuo and Eri.  _

> **Yuu Teshima:** Katsumi’s right, she does have an alibi. Yasuo, Eri, and me as well. We  were all together on the third floor. 
> 
> **Tomiko Otsuka:** Wait! I was there too! 
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Oh...right. I guess you were with us near the end. 
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** So, actually, it’s the rest of you that have no alibi. 
> 
> **Izumi Hamasaki:** But...that’s like nine people...how will we narrow down who did it?

_ An exhausted silence pressed over the circle. We solved quite a few mysteries of the case...yet we weren’t any closer to finding the killer. There must be something that could point us to the killer...sometimes one suspicious thing can lead to a flood of clues. _

> **Yuu Teshima:** There must be something...one more mystery to solve…
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** It feels like we’ve analyzed everything…
> 
> **Shinju Oonishi:** There was something I found...when I performed the autopsy. 
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** What was it?
> 
> **Shinju Oonishi:** Around Fumio’s left eye was a strange imprint. It was rectangular,  about a foot long...I wasn’t sure how it got there. 
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** Maybe he was hit with something?
> 
> **Izumi Hamasaki:** The pan?
> 
> **Shinju Oonishi:** A pan would’ve left a circular imprint...this one was rectangular. 
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** He had a black eye, right? Maybe the killer punched him. 
> 
> **Shinju Oonishi:** Again, the mark would’ve been different…

_ Fumio wasn’t hit with the pan, he wasn’t punched...what else could’ve left that shape? Something rectangular, about a foot long...the only thing that comes to mind...is a shoe. _

> **Yuu Teshima:** A shoe...wait, what if he was kicked?
> 
> **Kaede Noguchi:** In the face?! 
> 
> **Shinju Oonishi:** Yes...yes, that would be correct...the shape and size could only be  from a shoe.
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** The black eye suggested this already, but the imprint settles it...there  was definitely a struggle. 
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** The killer must be pretty damn strong to kick someone in the face like  that...what a beast. 
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Actually...wasn’t there even more evidence of a struggle?

_ If I reviewed what evidence we found...there were two more things that haven’t been explained. _

> **Yuu Teshima:** Yeah, a scuffed counter and a scratched pan. But how are they related,  if at all?
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** First we should identify how those things got to their current state. 
> 
> **Izumi Hamasaki:** So like...how the pan got scratched?
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** Maybe it got scratched from cooking - Takumi made breakfast a few  times. 
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** Only scratches on the inside could be from cooking...and the outside was not scratched when I used it. 
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** Oh…
> 
> **Elliot Kawano:** I think the only other thing that could scratch the outside is the knife…
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Elliot’s right. If the knife made the scratch marks...and they were on the outside...Fumio might’ve used the pan as a shield while the killer attacked him. 
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Oooh! But then, how did the counter get scuffed? Was that the knife too?
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** The scuff marks were different from the scratches...almost like something scraped against the counter. 
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** It’s possible that the pan caused the scuff marks. 
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** How?
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** Well, Fumio wasn’t very strong...it’s likely he couldn’t completely withstand the killer’s attacks. The killer probably forced the pan out of his hands and it ended up slamming on the counter. 
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** That could explain it!
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Katsumi’s so smart! How do you think all of that out?!

_ Katsumi’s mouth twisted into a smile. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  _

> **Katsumi Miura:** An important part of chess is predicting your opponent's moves...I am  simply utilizing the skills I have. 
> 
> **Akio Yamashita:** Well, I think this clears up who the killer is. 

_ A gasp rippled around the circle. Akio knew the killer’s identity? Was it possible?  _

_ I looked around the circle, my eyes locked with each of the Ultimates. If I thought about it...the evidence  _ did _ work out to make one of them Fumio’s killer. Which one of us would be able to deliver a kick to head? Which one of us would have a frilly, embroidered handkerchief? It had to be… _

> **Yuu Teshima:** It’s Camille...the killer is Camille Takagi! 
> 
> **Akio Yamashita:** Exactly. 
> 
> **Izumi Hamasaki:** What?! How do you know?
> 
> **Masahiko Kubo:** There’s no way...Camille wouldn’t do that…
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** No…they’re right. It’s Camille. 

_ All eyes fell on Camille, who was silent. Her eyebrows pushed together and her cheeks burned red.  _

> **Camille Takagi:** I didn’t do it! I would never, ever murder someone! 

_ Large, wet tears dribbled down her face. I didn’t want to believe Camille did it...she seemed so kind. But I knew she was the only one capable of murdering Fumio. My chest ached as I spoke to her.  _

> **Yuu Teshima:** With your talent, it makes sense Camille. You’re the Ultimate Street  Fighter...you have the strength to execute those attacks. 
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** So because my talent is fighting you assume I use it violently?  You don’t know me at all! I don’t even use a handkerchief, either!

_ I guess I should’ve expected Camille to argue...there was no way she would quietly accept the accusation. I needed to prove the handkerchief is hers.  _

> **Kaede Noguchi:** Camille...please calm down... 

_ There was something on the handkerchief that identified its owner - the English embroidery.  _

> **Yuu Teshima:** There was a ‘t’ on the handkerchief...for Takagi. 
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** There are other people who have ‘t’ in their names! Tomiko! Takumi!  That doesn’t prove anything! 

_ Camille sniffed and wiped her eyes. She stood up straighter. I knew she would keep denying everything...there had to be something that pointed to her and only her.  _

> **Camille Takagi:** You’re just making random accusations...you can’t say things like that  without evidence.

_ I closed my eyes and desperately searched my mind for something, anything. I needed to prove that Camille did it. She was the killer. What would incriminate her? ...There was one thing, a piece of evidence Eri and I stumbled across in the backroom. A pink hair curler.  _

> **Yuu Teshima:** In the backroom...we found your hair curler, Camille. 
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** What? 
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** There was a plastic pink hair curler in the backroom...your hair curler. 
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** I-I don’t even use curlers. 
> 
> **Eri Mizushima:** Wait...didn’t we  _ see _ Camille in curlers?! 
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Yeah...at breakfast. 

 

_ Flashback:  _

> **_Eri Mizushima:_ ** _ There’s no time to sleep in, Yuu! Takumi already made breakfast! _
> 
> **_Yuu Teshima:_ ** _ I thought he was Ultimate Calligrapher, not Ultimate Chef… _
> 
> **_Eri Mizushima:_ ** _ Don’t be ungrateful! Hurry up! _

_ I let out a quiet laugh and followed Eri out into the hallway. It was as dark and confined as usual. Each door was tightly shut. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought we were the only ones on board. We rode up the elevator and found Takumi, Fumio, and Sanaa in the atrium, with the unexpected addition of Camille. Her hair was pinned up in bright pink curlers and her face looked pale without makeup.  _

_ End Flashback _

>  
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** I remember…Camille was in pink curlers...she really was. 
> 
> **Takumi Hirano:** I too remember Camille wearing those curlers...and if there was a  curler outside the elevators...that means…
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** No! No, no, no! I’m being framed! The killer...the killer stole that from  me! 

_ As Camille spoke, her cheeks turned a fierce red and she shook her fists. She even stamped her foot.  _

> **Akio Yamashita:** ...So you admit the curler is yours?
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** Eh? What? 
> 
> **Akio Yamashita:** You said the curler was stolen from you. That means, originally, it  was yours.  
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** W-well, that doesn’t matter, it was stolen from me! 
> 
> **Yuu Teshima:** Camille, our rooms are locked. No one could even get into yours to  steal the curler. 
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** No...no way...My -
> 
> **Voice:** Well, I think that’s quite enough! It’s time to vote everyone! 
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** You can’t vote for me! You can’t! 

_ No one was listening to Camille. The wood panelling of the podiums slid up to reveal sixteen buttons, one for each Ultimate. With a deep breath, I pressed Camille’s name. The voice spoke seconds later.  _

> **Voice:** Everyone agrees on the killer, that’s for sure! Camille Takagi, Ultimate Street  Fighter, has been voted the killer! And, more importantly, the vote is correct!  Congratulations everyone! You sacrificed your classmate in order to live! 

_ So, it really was Camille. Despite her appearance, she was a vicious killer. I wanted to hear why she did it...I needed to know… _

> **Camille Takagi:** Ah...you guys did it. You guessed correct. There’s no use denying it  now. 
> 
> **Izumi Hamasaki:** You...killed Fumio, Camille? How could you do that?
> 
> **Camille Takagi:** … I wanted to leave…….I  _ needed  _ to leave…
> 
> **Sanaa Okoye:** Why didn’t you tell us? We could’ve helped you! 

_ Camille glared at Sanaa. Sanaa leaned back from the force of it.  _

> **Camille Takagi:** How could you have helped me? There’s no way off this boat. I  _ had  _ to escape. I couldn’t just sit quietly and accept that I would never go home  again...never see my sister again…

_ Tomiko wailed, her hands pressed over her ears. Camille growled. I never knew Camille had those lonely feelings... _

> **Camille Takagi:** I knew he was the one I would murder...he annoyed me the most out  of you all...always correcting me, always acting so superior! Why couldn’t he just  _ shut up. _

_ She accented her words with two pounds to the podium. Eri jumped a bit. Camille’s face sent chills down my spine. Her eyes shone like daggers, and her mouth was pointed in an ugly frown. She was a completely different person, her cute, gentle persona tossed away.  _

> **Camille Takagi:** I knew I could do it...Yuu was right, my talent was perfect for the job.  But I was sloppy...I didn’t think you all would come back...that’s my one regret...I  was so close...I could’ve escaped this terrible ship...

_ Shiny tears ran down Camille’s face - she was truly crying, not the fake tears she pulled out earlier. I would pity her, but I knew what she was capable of. The voice interrupted anything else she might’ve said.  _

> **Voice:** Are we all already? The execution ground is prepared! It’s time for Camille  Takagi’s punishment! 

_ Camille let out a hiccuping gasp, her breaths shaky.  _

> **Camille Takagi:** I don’t want this...I don’t want this!!

_ Suddenly, a row of lights flickered on by the entrance to the circle of podiums. They lit a red carpeted pathway that lead far into the darkness. Camille stared down the path. She wiped her tears once more. Her steps were tiny and stiff as she walked over to the lights.  _

> **Camille Takagi:** I have no choice...this is my fate...this is my punishment for trying to  escape. 

_ I glanced around at the other Ultimates. Eri clutched the sides of her podium, her knuckles white. Sanaa and Izumi were both crying. Masahiko covered his eyes. Camille turned back to address us.  _

> **Camille Takagi:** Don’t think poorly of me...I did it for my sister. I love her dearly. She  taught me to defend myself. We grew up together, without a home, fending for  ourselves...we were poor, always getting stolen from...but we stood strong. We were  brave...We pretended like we were fine...we never wanted anyone to  know the truth.

_ Camille sniffed and tried to hold back more tears.  _

> **Camille Takagi:** When I was accepted into Hope’s Peak, we spent all our money celebrating. It was great...I was going to the best school in the country! It was my big break, my chance to be free. I left my sister...but I told her I would come back. I told her I wouldn’t leave her alone...

_ Camille pressed a hand to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. _

> **Camille Takagi:** I’m not going to be able to come back...I abandoned her…! 

_ I stared at Camille, too shocked to speak. Camille was silent, as if everything hit her at once... _

> **Voice:** Hey! I said, it’s punishment time! Walk down the red carpet, Camille! It’s time to atone! 
> 
> **Kaede Noguchi:** Don’t go, Camille! That voice...it’s crazy! Who knows what will  happen! 

_ Camille only shook her head. She walked down the trail of lights without turning back. We all left our podiums to watch her, too afraid to follow any further.  _

_ When Camille reached the end, huge flood lights flicked on from above. Camille looked up and around in shock. She was on a cobblestone road, surrounded by tall buildings. It must’ve been familiar, because she let out a shocked gasp. And ahead of her, a girl appeared, who looked stunningly similar to Camille. The blue eyes, the tiny, round nose, blonde hair...were all the exact same. The only difference was that the girl was a bit older. She opened her arms. Camille, overjoyed, ran forward.  _

_ Then, with a twinge of horror, I saw it. Behind the girl was a loaded harpoon gun. It was mounted on the ground, easily over four feet tall. It looked like a cannon except for the wickedly sharp point that poked out of the barrel. And it was pointed directly at Camille. Camille, unaware, buried herself into the girl’s arms and squeezed her tightly. I yelled a warning, unable to stop myself, but it was too late. Camille’s eyes snapped open...and she stared directly into the gun. It fired, so loud my ears popped. I couldn’t even close my eyes. The harpoon sailed through the air and shot straight through Camille’s torso. The girl vanished in a puff of smoke. Camille, her eyes wide, took a few unsteady steps backward. Her hands flew to the harpoon. She fell to the ground on her back, her curls bounced, blood spilled everywhere. Several people screamed. I thought I might vomit, but somehow managed to hold it back...Camille did not stand up. Her eyes stared straight ahead.  _

> **Kaede Noguchi:** Oh my god…
> 
> **Yasuo Kikuchi:** That’s so fucked up…
> 
> **Katsumi Miura:** ...

_ None of us knew what to do. I felt hollow. My teeth chattered uncontrollably. Camille was dead. There was no other possibility. She killed Fumio, and now she was dead.  _

> **Voice:** Wow! Don’t you just feel refreshed? I could go for another round! But now it’s  late! You must be sooo tired from all your hard work! Rest up, because tomorrow  will bring a big surprise! 

_ I didn’t really register what the voice said. All I noticed was that the elevator slid open. We all filed in; no one spoke. I moved mechanically, without thought. As we each went to our rooms, I thought Eri might’ve tried to tell me something...but I was too far gone to hear her.  _

  
_ In one day, two people died. It was the kind of thing I read in books, never something I expected to happen in reality. I couldn’t stop seeing their bodies in my mind, their faces, unnaturally still. That night, I slipped into sleep only from pure exhaustion. I did not dream.  _

 

_CHAPTER 1 - END_

_FOURTEEN STUDENTS LEFT_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was difficult to write, from start to finish...but it’s over now. i’m glad Camille’s backstory was revealed though!! maybe it was obvious she was the killer, the hair curler was a fairly big hint, but i’m curious about what you all thought of everything, so feel free to review!


End file.
